Christmas Eve (ONE SHOT TO MY MAIN STORY)
by emilyjane138
Summary: Emily was feeling down about not being with her family on X-mas Eve, Someone special helps out and so do the Avengers


On a quiet christmas eve, the snow was falling softly to the ground, there was a small breeze of crisp air. New York City was as quiet as a mouse, for once, it was just peacfull.

Going to Central park, there was a swingset, on that swingset was a girl, looking up into the stars, hoping that one day she could have seen her family, one last time. Before entering this new world.

Sighing softly, Emily looked back down at her boot covered feet, kicking the soft snow, she let herself think and swing peacfully. That went on for a few minutes, before she heard the sound of feet shuffling towards her.

Looking behind herself sharply, Emily looked nervously in the dark, noticing a dark figure, she went to get up when the voice that called out sounded all to familiar.

"Emily!" Steve shouted, running towards her, with his classic blue jeans, a white shirt, and of course his leather jacket. The wind going against his face making his cheeks red, and his blue eyes pop out more.

Smiling softly, Emily waved her hand slowly, while he started to slow down getting closer to her, until he was almost in arms length away from her.

Frowning a little, and crossing his arms, " Everyone was looking for yah doll, whyd you go?" Steve said while looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I just...I just wanted to be alone for a while, get my mind off of everythin Steve." Emily said sitting back down on the swing, she rocked a little bit, while staring at the stars again.

Noticing she was upset about something, Steve went up behind her, giving her a little shove he helped her swing. "Do you want to talk about Em?.."Softly saying into her ear Steve, bent down, while still pushing her.

Blushing from how close her was, Emily just cleared her throat, staying quiet for a couple minutes.

"It just I dont know, Im so stupid, I just, I I miss my family Steve, My dad, Mom, my sister and brother, I just wish I could see them one last christmas, and tell them how much I loved them and give them all hugs..",She said it so quietly Steve only just managed to hear it. Fowning Steve went infront of Emily, startling her, bending down so he was almost inbetween her legs, Emily gave a little "meep" Looking at her, Steve took one of her hands in his, smiling softly.

"I know..how it feels, to be alone, in this new world or era. But look at me Em Im living, im pushing forward, it takes time, but I promise youll see your family one last time or go back to your own world, but your not going to be alone this christmas, lets go back to the Tower, and get some hot chocolate, aand you show me some new movies. how about that doll?",Steve said brushing his thumb across her hand, looking deeply into her brown glasses covered eyes.

Smiling Emily suddently pushed forward accidently went to much and put both of them on the ground with her arms around Steves neck. "Thank you" Emily said so softly Steven almost couldnt hear it. Wrapping his arms around her, the two of them just layed there, enjoying the warmth and the sensation. Slowoly getting up Emily pushed herself up on her arms, looking down at Steve with her long brown hair covering both of them from the outside world.

Brining his hand up Steve brushed some snow off of Emilys cheek, cupping it she slowly went down and he went up, thier lips were so close, ready to kiss each other theyve both been waiting for.

BOOM!

Shooting up like a scared chicken, Emily looked up and met face to face with the one person who can honestly get on her nerves.

Smirking slightly, there he was. in all his glory, Iron Man...AKA Tony Friggin Stark.

"So love birds, I see you found Emily Cap, whats taking yah so long everyones already on thier way here, we thought you guys got ambushed or somthing." Walking over to them slipping slightly from the ice undernether the iron man suit.

"Tony..."Steve said dangerously. Shaking the snow off his shoulder, he helped emily up brushing off the snow from her shoulders before taking a look at Tony.

"What! I didnt do anything I was just soooo worried about you two I had to make sure your both ok!"Tony laughed while looking at thier annoyed faces. About to walk over to Emily Tony felt his suit slip, and BAM there he goes on his ass, his rockets turned on and he went striaght into a tree.

"We told him not go in his suit, what does he do...in his suit" WAlking out of the bushes comes the rest of the Avergers. Thor, walking with a very big fur sized coat, and mijor hanging from his hand. Clint with his arrows and bow looking aroundwhere to hide and climb. Natasha walking with Dr. Banner, both doing some flirting;).

Slowly but surley, Iron Man came back a minute later, one of his rockets was busted so he was going everywhere in the Sky.

Sighing softly, Emily smiled at the scene infront of her, looking at how everyone was laughing or taking a video of Stark, Steve standing next to her. This was family, this is what friendship was. Noticing something grabbed her hand, Emily looked down and noticed it was Steve, looking up she met his blue eyes, and smiling face. Giving his hand a squeeze, she didnt let go but enjoyed Christmas Eve with some of the best people on the Planet. The Avengers.

 **Thank you so much guys for reading this! and give me some reviews about it!**

 **Read my main story also a new chapter will be up in less than a week I promise you!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
